Remus' Bike Ride
by XxGirLInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Shonen-ai. Rated T for language.


You know the deal. For one, anything Harry Potter related does NOT belong to me. NOT. The only thing that I can claim is the plot of the story. Two, this is a shonen-ai. Boy's love. Gay guys. If you don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. I don't understand why you would even be here if you did not like the stuff to begin with. As such, you have been warned. Turn back now if this is not your thing. No hate stuff or spamming. For everyone else, please enjoy.

* * *

"I am not getting on that, that, thing." Remus Lupin stood there staring at the black motorcycle which belonged to none other than the infamous Sirius Black. "Aw, c'mon Moony, this thing's completely safe. I've ridden on it loads of time and here I stand, perfectly fine. So, hop on." Remus gave the black haired man a wary look biting his lip. He shook his head. "No, absolutely not." Sirius gave a frustrated sigh. "And why not?" "Well, for one, I'm terrified of heights. You should know that. And two, that contraption has no kind of support nor any type of barriers. We could fall off at any time and plunge fifty feet to ground. No way Padfoot, I'm staying on the ground." Sirius gave another sigh running his hand through his hair. "Remus love, you're terrified of so many things that it's hard to keep track." Remus looked at his boyfriend with an accusatory expression. "I am not!" Sirius smiled mischievously. "Whatever you say dear. But really, there's zero to no chance that we're going to plummet to the Earth from fifty feet up in the air. One hundred feet may- just kidding," He interjected after seeing Remus' shocked expression. "You're so not funny." The tawny haired boy turned his back on Sirius and the bike and began to walk back into their apartment building. "You can go eat out alone. I'm staying here. Bring me back Chinese." Sirius groaned running to catch up with the boy. "Moooony, come baaaack. I'm just kidding. I don't want to eat alone. I wanted to go out with you tonight. Please, get on the bike." Remus gave his boyfriend a stern look, shaking his head. "I'm not getting on that thing." Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "Damn it. Remus John Lupin, if you don't get your arse on that bike right now then I'm going to put it on there myself." Remus clicked his tongue at this and shot Sirius and angry, stubborn sort of look. "Well it looks like you'll have to do just that then."

Sirius grabbed Remus lifting him over his shoulder. "Put me down right NOW!" The smaller boy yelped. "You asked for it. Stubborn little wolf." Sirius allowed himself a smirk, setting Remus down on the passenger seat of the bike. "Sirius, don't you dare!" The dark haired boy sat himself in the driver's seat and cranked the motor causing the bike to hover above the ground. Remus squeezed Sirius around the waist and closed his eyes shut letting out a small whimper. Sirius smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness and revved the engine, skyrocketing the bike into the air. Remus screamed as the contraption lurched upward into the cool air. "Look around babe, it's extraordinary!" Sirius called out. Remus whimpered clinging to the other. Sirius let out an exhilarating laugh. "Remus! You're missing out! Open your eyes beautiful! " Remus blushed at the name. He relaxed his grip a little and peeked out at the sky. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at the panoramic view. However, this moment only lasted for a short time. Sirius turned left, causing the bike to jerk. This made Remus shut his eyes and regain his grip on Sirius' waist. "GET ME DOWN!" He screamed. Sirius smiled. "Oh Moony, it's not that bad." Remus buried his face in the crook of Sirius' neck. "Yes it is." He mumbled.

They continued their flying with Remus still clinging onto his dark haired boyfriend. Finally they arrived at their destination, or, over it really. "We're here." Sirius called to Remus. "You can open your eyes now dear." Remus gripped Sirius tighter, if that was possible, and opened his eyes. Slowly, Sirius flew the bike down into the empty lot behind the building. Once on the ground, he cut the engine. Remus immediately let go of Sirius and jumped off the bike backing up from the machine as far as possible. He was shaking and his eyes were wide. Sirius looked at the boy with a guilty expression. He too hopped off the bike and went over to the frightened boy pulling him into a hug. "Everything's all right now love. I promise, after dinner, we'll drive back. On the road. Ok? No flying. Now, let's get in there. I'm starving." He let go of Remus and flattened the stray hairs down until his hair was perfectly in place. Remus smiled slightly. "No flying? You promise?" He asked. "Nope. No flying at all." Remus' smile grew. "Thank you." He said kissing his boyfriend's cheek.


End file.
